


Pandemic

by stiley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiley/pseuds/stiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks at Stiles, his t-shirt speckled with blood and dirt mingling with the freckles on his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Are you ready?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandemic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this has been cluttering my drafts for almost a year and a half? So I finally just decided to wrap it up because all that I planned to write for it clearly would never get written. I hope you enjoy.

She’s got cracked lips; she knows she’s one lip-bite away from blood trickling down her lip, but she can’t stop gnawing. It has to be day 100 at least but well, she’s stopped counting. She lost count after her boyfriend managed to get mauled down by something. She’s still not entirely sure what. 

Stiles calls them zombies, but Lydia thinks monster would be a more significant title. Zombies can’t mimic the sounds of loved ones, can’t know exactly where you plan on going and when. It’s like they can read minds. She doesn’t like to think about it. 

No one knew where the infectious disease came from. It just appeared one day. One day a seemingly harmless woman was admitted to the hospital for internal hemorrhaging. The next day she was found ripping the small intestine out of a nurse only to toss it aside to dig inside her abdominal cavity for her liver. That, of which, she took a huge bite out of before anyone could stop her.

She still knew the names of all of the nurses, and she looked sane aside from the half eaten liver in her hand, but even though she could talk in full, coherent sentences, everyone knew something was wrong. She clawed at anyone within reach and screamed about being hungry, but everyone knew what she was hungry for. 

They couldn’t remove the body and by the time they managed to remove the woman from the hospital room and into a more secure space, she’d already eaten the spleen, the kidneys, the heart and half of an arm, not to mention the rest of the liver. 

The disease spread through the hospital within hours and next thing you know, the city was taken over by it within 24 hours, and the continent within the next 78. 

It wasn’t spread through the air, but through saliva, blood, and any bodily fluids. A simple scratch could infect you. It was a wonder she hadn’t been infected yet, especially since you never knew who was infected. Those infected looked normal until they attacked. Then, you were screwed. 

“Lydia?” 

She looks at Stiles, his t-shirt speckled with blood and dirt mingling with the freckles on his cheeks. 

“Are you ready?” 

It’s their last chance to be saved. This is the only exit that hasn’t been taken over by the infected by now, and they only have one chance. The second they make a noise, they’ll come. 

“I am.” 

He starts the car and she prepares to shoot. She can already hear them coming, the moans and groans coming closer just as fast as she remembers them being. She thinks about Scott going down with a bite mark to the arm, Kira following soon after with one to the leg, and Allison not long after her in an attempt to keep the infected away from Stiles and Lydia. She thinks about how somewhere, they’re probably roaming the streets with the rest.

It’s time.


End file.
